Because I'm Magical
by Yee Mun
Summary: OneShot FredO.C. She's mysterious and different than any girl he's ever met. She's an enigma who he just can't wait to figure out. Not really Mary Sue, see an inside for explaination...


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own the O.C., 'cause I'm not so sure that Em would like it if I claimed ownership over her...

Summary: OneShot Fred/O.C. She's mysterious and different than any girl he's ever met. She's an enigma who he just can't wait to figure out. Not really Mary Sue, see a/n inside for explaination...

A/N: So yeah... I said this was Romance/Humor, but I don't think it will be funny if you don't know Emily, who is the girl that I wrote this for as and x-mass gift. It's supposed to be her and Fred and I'm not so sure how many people who don't know her will understand this... THIS IS AN EDITED REPOST

* * *

**Because I'm Magical**

It was a relatively slow day at the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Early November was always slow at the shop. The kids who normally shopped at the WWW were in Hogwarts and Christmas shopping wasn't going to start for at least a week. So what do the twins do when there wasn't anything to do around the shop? They played jokes on their coworkers, of course. Their newest target was Lesley Hunter. She had only been working with the twins for two months and they had already managed to piss her off with their constant jokes at least once a week.

"You work in a joke shop." Fred would say with a smile on his face.

"You should have seen it coming." George would add nodding in a regal manner. Every time they did something to her, she would get more and more mad. It was about time that she completely exploded. Honestly, they were just waiting for that day.

Today they were set on getting her to blow up. The twins never knew their limits. They loved to try out new products on Lesley. She was their unofficial test subject. Today they were trying out their sex changing smoke bomb. Luckily, for them, Lesley was the only one in the shop and they could test their new toy without harming anyone else. Not that the smoke bomb could harm anyone. The only side affects were painfully large rashes. But even those appeared once every one hundred rats. Not that they tested on one hundred rats or anything.

Their target was in sight, she was on edge. She knew that something was going to happen. That only made the game funnier. Slowly, each twin snuck up behind the five foot tall girl as she restocked a shelf full of Pygmy Puffs. They weren't sure if the bomb would have any affects on the Pygmy Puffs, so they waited ever so patiently for her to move further down the isle, closer to the front of the shop, where the Skiving Snack Boxes were.

When their target was in position they launched their attack, each twin throwing a bomb at her and turning around to dive out of the way of the bombs effects. The younger girl's (now guy's) screams (manly cries) rang down the slightly empty streets of Diagon Alley.

"When I get my hands on you!" She (rather he) screamed (again, read cried in a manly fashion). Before anyone could react, though, there was a small clapping sound coming from the doorway of the shop.

"Nice. How much for one of those?" A smug looking girl asked from her spot at the door. She was around five feet and six inches tall with coco colored hair. It swayed from side to side as she shook her head in amusement, the tips of the wavy locks brushed over her shoulders. She looked of a strong build, a great contrast to the skinny girl, boy, thing that stood in the middle of the shop, fuming.

"They're not ready for the shelves," Fred said as he stood and brushed the dust from his clothes.

"we were just testing them out." George added as he too stood, following his brother's examples.

"But is there anything,"

"else we could help you with?"

As the new comer's smirk grew as she watched the comical expressions flashing before the eyes of the she-man who too picked herself, sorry itself, from the floor.

"You attack me with a bloody sex changing bomb and all you have to say for yourselves is 'we were just testing them out?' " Lesley screamed (bellowed in a manly way).

"Why of course!" Fred and George said with identical smiles.

"Why you- This is so- I can't believe-" Lesley stuttered over her words.

"Spit it,"

"out mate."

"I quit!" The man-girl yelled and stormed from the shop. If she wasn't a he, it would have had a better effect.

"She'll be back." Fred said with a sigh.

"And what makes you so sure?" The other girl asked her smirk not once leaving her lips.

"She'll need an antidote." George said with a smile.

Sure enough, within five minutes, Lesley returned, slightly more level-headed, to get the antidote. After the twins gave it to her, free of charge, and gave her her last paycheck, bonus included, they turned to help the witty girl who leaned her athletic body against the door frame.

"So, is there anyway,"

"we can help you?"

"Sure, I was actually looking for a job." The girl said, giving the twins a wicked smile.

The twins exchanged quick glances. From what they had just seen, the girl seemed like she could handle being pranked and not quit on them. That could always be a plus. If they were correct in their judgement of her character, which the twins always scarily were, she even seemed like the type to prank back. Having someone who could help them expand their pranking horizons could always be a plus. Without even needing to consult the other, they both knew she was the perfect person for the job. Just knowing what the other was thinking was one of the great perks of being a twin.

"Well, since we just-"

"happen to have an opening-"

"I think you would make-"

"A great addition to-"

"The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." The twins ended together with large grins.

"Good, then when do I start? I'm Emily, by the way."

"Well, Emily-"

"if you'd like-"

"you can start-"

"right now!"

Just then a customer walked through the door, and around Emily, who pushed herself off the door frame and walked towards Fred. George moved to help the customer and Fred brought Emily to the back so she could fill out the proper forms.

* * *

"And if you sign here," Fred said pointing to the line on the bottom of the paper, "we're all done!"

"You know I like hearing you talk for yourself rather than filling in words with your brother." Emily said, turning her body so that she was sitting on the table and Fred was right in front of her, facing her.

"Um, thanks." Fred said, felling the temperature rising in the room. Emily leaned forward until her lips were right next to his ear.

"I think your voice is much sexier, just a tad deeper, you know? I like that about a guy." Gently, she placed a kiss on the tip of his ear. With smirk, she slipped off the table and slipped passed Fred into the front of the shop.

"What the hell just happened?" Fred asked the empty room as he shook his head, trying to rid any dirty thoughts from his mind.

"Things around here are going to be interesting." Emily smirked to herself as she watched Fred's confusion from the doorway.

* * *

The rest of the day passed much the same. For her first day, Emily was working very well. She got along with the customers well and everyone seemed to love her. There was no trace of the smirking, cool faced girl the twins had met that morning. Even the sexy side that Fred had seen earlier was gone. She was a puzzle, but that didn't bother Fred. He loved solving puzzles.

Around lunch time, Fred slipped into the back for a bite to eat. He was glad for the silence. Just like every Weasley, minus the odd-ball that was Percy, Fred loved a good time and a lot of noise, but he could always use small moments of silence. The shop was rather busy today, which was odd for the time of year, but he suspected the mysterious friendly aura that their new employee gave off had to do with it. Between dealing with customers and trying to understand Emily, Fred needed the break.

The new girl was a complete mystery to him. _First she seems to be really cool and almost arrogant. She was witty and alluring. Then this sexy and tempting side of her comes out. I mean where the hell did that come from? And when she works, her ethnic is flawless, she plays to the customers likes and knows just what to say and do to make them buy more and want to come back._ His head was spinning he was thinking so much and it was no surprise that he didn't hear the object of his slowly ebbing headache entering the room.

"You look tense." Emily whispered in Fred's ear making him jump.

"Yeah.. just... just a long day is all." Fred stuttered. _Great I sound like a little school girl._

"Why don't I help you unwind?" She asked.

Fred was sitting on the edge of his chair and his body stiffened when he felt Emily sit on the chair, swinging her leg over the back and straddling him from behind. Her hands were gentle, but firm. They started first on his shoulders, kneading the tight knots of muscle that lay under his skin. Her hands worked wonders on his body. Against his will, Fred felt himself ease into her touch. She unknowingly had full control over him. He couldn't remember if there was ever a time when he trusted someone he knew so little this much.

"You have a lot of muscle, huh?" Emily asked quietly breaking the silence. It took all of Fred's self-control to not moan.

"Yeah." He breathed out his voice more husk than he meant it to be.

"Funny, I wold have never guessed, you look so thin." Emily said, lifting her hand from his shoulders. Fred let out a small moan of disappointment.

With a small chuckle, Emily stood from the chair and walked to the doorway that lead to the front. With a small smirk thrown over her shoulder, she sauntered back into the front shop.

"Bloody hell." Fred cursed under his breath.

* * *

The day was winding down and Fred was tired. Never had a day of work felt so long to him. He wanted nothing more than to run home and take an **ice. cold. shower.**

"Fred, will you walk me home?" An innocent sounding voice called.

It took Fred a moment to register that it had been Emily who was talking. Innocents was something new to him. Out of all the different faces that she had worn that day, never had innocents been one. _It oddly suits her._ Fred found himself thinking before George's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"How can you even tell us apart?" George asked incredulously.

"Because I'm magical." Emily said giving him a smart smirk.

Fred let out a tired laugh. She was magical alright. There were many words that he thought of to describe her that day, mysterious, sexy, and minx, to name a few, but magical... it just suited her in the same odd way innocents didn't seem like a stretch on the identity confused girl that seemed to steal his attention.

"Well, will you walk me home?" She asked with a hint of annoyance. The girl from that morning was making another appearance. "I live two blocks from the Leaky Cauldron, Muggle London. So it's not far."

"Sure." Fred said giving up the internal battle. Cold showers could wait, he'd much rather get more time alone with the enigma in the hopes of learning more about her.

* * *

The walk to Emily's house was short, it was mostly filled with silence (and discomfort on Fred's part).

"I don't get you." Fred said when they came to a stop in front of the apartment building that Emily lived in.

"What do you mean." Emily asked turning her body so she was leaning on the door to her flat.

"I mean that today, I can't even count how many faces I've seen on you. I've been trying to figure it out, but I just can't! You're an enigma!" Fred said with exasperation. The last thing that Fred expect was for her to laugh, but laugh she did. "What are you laughing about?" Fred asked feeling like a silly school girl being ridiculed by an older crush.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Emily said and her features quickly changed to the smooth and sexy girl which Fred had seen the past two times they were alone.

Slowly she pushed herself against him and pressed her lips to his. Fred let out a strangled moan, trying to hold himself back. Emily smirked into the kiss and nudged him gently off of her. She smiled up at Fred with a playful hint to her eyes.

"Not right now." Emily said giving Fred a small smile.

"Wait, what?" Fred asked completely confused. In that small moment he thought he might have started to gain some new understanding of her, but then she had to go and throw him another thing to ponder.

"This," She waved her hand around to indicated what they were and what they were doing. "maybe another time when we have more time to ourselves."

"Wait, what? I really don't understand you." Fred shaking his head smiling in spite of himself.

"That's okay, I'd like to see you try to figure me out." And with a wink, Emily slipped into her flat and softly shut the door.

_I don't know if I'll ever understand her._ Fred mused to himself as he walked away from her door and into the night time air. _But I'm going to have one hell of a time trying._

**The End**

* * *

A/N: So I don't know if I really got you right Em. LOL I think I got the first persona right. The sexy, flirty one is how I see you in the future when we go club hopping together! Then the nice side that is described to interact with the customers is rare with you (LOL), but is how I could see you with your teachers. If I know you as well as I hope I do, I think that right now, you're scoffing at me and/or smirking and nodding your head in agreement. So yeah, now you have to review and tell me if you are and if I got you right or not! (and the rest of you who know us in real life have to tell me if I got her right!) Shae


End file.
